


Be My Husband, Cas?

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Be My Husband, Cas?

Dean checked his hair in the mirror for what seemed like the twentieth time in ten minutes. Him and Cas had been dating for two years, and Dean asked him to join him for dinner. They were both busy people- Dean taught mechanics at the local trade school, and Cas was a middle school teacher. Some days they only had time to say hi in passing. They both made a point to take that night off.

Cas came in their room, spotting Dean and grinning. “Your hair is _fine_.” He teased his boyfriend. “Come on, let’s get something to eat.” He took Dean’s hand in his own and led him out of the room. They were both dressed casually, as neither cared for being overly dressed. “Where are we going out to eat tonight?” Cas asked as Dean locked their front door.

“That little cafe we’ve been wanting to try out down the road. It’s nice out, so I thought we’d walk.” Dean smiled, lacing his fingers with Cas’s again.  "How’s work been?“ School had just started up again for the year, meaning that he had all that paperwork to deal with. Dean didn’t start teaching again until the following week, but that didn’t mean he was free. He had to order parts, finalize his class list, things like that. People dropped out of trade school a lot, so he had to wait until the last minute to update his roster.

“It’s only the first week, so it’s a bit hectic.” He chuckled. “Kids getting lost, kids excited to be out of elementary school. Same as every year.” Cas shrugged. “How’s work been for you? I know the students haven’t started yet, but you’ve been very busy.”

Dean glanced at him. Technically, he’d been busy planning his proposal. Of course he couldn’t tell Cas that. “Greasy. I found an engine in the back of a storage unit that needs some _serious_ work. I set it aside, thought I might use it as a lesson or something.”

* * *

When they reached the cafe, Dean opened the door, letting Cas in. It was fairly empty, as Dean had set something up with the owner. It smelled off fragrant coffee, and baked goods. Nodding to the owner, Dean smiled. The owner was a little older lady. Dean had explained how they had met, and how much Cas meant to him. She smiled, patted his hand, and agreed to help. Her husband had died many years ago, and it warmed her heart to see young love.

Suddenly, their song was softly floating in the air. Cas looked at Dean and smiled. He had no idea that it was planned, just thought it just happened to come on. A waiter brought over two cups of coffee, a slice of pie for Dean, and a muffin for Cas. “How did they know?” He wondered out loud. “We didn’t order.”

“I called ahead, planned it all out….” Cas looked confused. Dean smirked, rolling his shoulders and taking a deep breath. He moved to kneel next to him, taking Cas’s hand in his. “Cas, you’ve been my rock, my safe place, my home, and my best friend for the past two years. Longer if you count the moment I fell in love with you. You tell me like it is, hold me when I’m breaking down, and lift me up to achieve my goals. I couldn’t imagine waking up without your sleepy blue eyes and bedhead next to me. Castiel, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my husband?” His green eyes sparkled.

Except for the music, the cafe was dead silent. All eyes were on them. The owner’s eyes were tearing up, thinking that love was beautiful. Cas stared at his boyfriend, making Dean panic. However, his shock turned into a very large grin. “Of course I’ll marry you, Dean!” His voice let Dean know how truly excited he was. His hands were still shaking lightly as he slipped a simple silver and gold band on Cas’s finger. They embraced, with the sound of clapping surrounding them. They parted just a bit. “I love you, Cas.” Dean said against his now fiance’s lips.

“I love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
